Marry Me Marry
by ratsu
Summary: Ketika seorang pria sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta, jangan ragukan keseriusannya! Short one shot. Please READ and REVIEW :D


**Hello, People! I'm back :D**

**Itachi : Where have you been?**

**Ratsu : Hi, my boo! I was making a hopefully fluffy fiction for this jerk *pull Hidan***

**Hidan : shut up you bitch, just write the disclaimer!**

**Kishi : Well, Naruto belongs to me and only me, even after Naruto hits puberty and have kids...**

**Ratsu : Thank you, Sensei! I warn you for typos, a little bit OC... But please give me review :D**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Marry Me Marry<strong>

.

.

.

Kilau cincin di kegelapan itu seperti binar di mata Ino. Jika cincin itu berkilau dalam gelap, maka binar mata Ino mencerahkan sudut-sudut gelap dalam diri Hidan. Meskipun Ino cerewet dan mempunyai kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dengan Hidan, sejak ia bertemu perempuan bermata biru itu seolah dunianya menemukan matahari. Seperti potongan-potongan tak serupa tak sewarna yang ketika bersatu malah saling melengkapi. Hidan adalah ganjil dan Ino ada untuknya sehingga mereka bisa saling menggenapi. Hidan membantu Ino melepaskan diri dari jerat masa lalunya sebagaimana Ino mengajari Hidan tentang cinta dan mencintai. Hidan membuat Ino berhenti mencari sempurna dan berbalik menerima apa adanya, sebagaimana Ino membuat Hidan mengerti kenapa tidak baik jika terlalu lama sendiri.

Hidan sudah sampai di rumah Inoichi Yamanaka. Digenggamnya kotak hitam dengan pita merah berisi cincin itu erat-erat dan diciumnya amulet bersimbol Jashinisme di lehernya. 'Jadilah keberuntunganku malam ini,' bisik Hidan setelah sebelumnya berdoa. Ia keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menuju pintu rumah bercat putih.

Sebelum mengetuk pintu, Hidan menarik napas berulang kali. Sama sekali tidak seperti Hidan biasanya. Memang tidak, karena inipun bukan perkara biasa. Akhirnya, diketuk juga pintu seputih pualam itu.

Tok. Tokk. Tokkk.

"Siapa?" suara manis Ino terdengar dari dalam.

"Hidan Yu," jawabnya, lega ia tidak berhadapan langsung dengan Inoichi Yamanaka yang entah kenapa malam ini tiba-tiba bak ketua gangster mafia.

Pintu pun dibuka dan muncullah Ino. Rambut pirangnya dikepang ke samping dan tubuh rampingnya dibalut dress abu-abu yang dilapisi cardigan berwarna amethyst, sewarna mata pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Hi chan? Kau tidak bilang kalau mau kesini."

"Aku tidak datang untuk bertemu denganmu, bitch. Aku ada bisnis dengan ayahmu."

"Bisnis apa?"

"Ini urusan laki-laki. Kau perempuan tidak perlu tahu."

Ino memasang wajah ngambeknya, meskipun sebenarnya ia hanya berpura-pura, dan kemudian ia bergegas memanggil ayahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, di hadapan Hidan sudah berdiri Inoichi Yamanaka, pria yang akan menentukan kebahagiaannya di masa depan. Inoichi Yamanaka berdiri menyandar pada kusen pintu dengan kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia merasa tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruh pemuda sialan di depan pintu ini masuk. Ralat, si penganut aliran sesat yang sialan. Begitulah Inoichi melabeli Hidan dengan kosakatanya.

"Uhm... Pak...," Hidan terbata.

Dalam hati, ia memaki kenapa ia jadi terdengar seperti Hyuuga. Sama sekali tidak jantan! Pikirnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku cuma ingin bilang..."

"Apa?"

"Anno..."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan hah? Kau sudah membuang banyak waktuku!" Inoichi Yamanaka mulai tidak sabar.

"Damn aku sedikit gugup... Bagaimana harus kukatakan ini padamu?"

Inoichi memandang pria muda di hadapannya dengan kesal. Dari awal, dia memang sudah tidak menyukai Hidan, mulai dari bicaranya yang kasar, ketidaksopanannya, agamanya yang bagi Inoichi adalah aliran sesat, dan sekarang pada bagaimana cara anak muda itu membuang-buang waktunya. Tadi sebelum Hidan datang ia sedang bertanding permainan World of Warcraft dengan Inojin dan Hidan mengganggu keasyikan itu sehingga Inoichi semakin tidak mood melihatnya.

Sementara, Hidan menyentuh dahinya, mengutuk kebodohannya, dan menggigit bibirnya. Gugup. Bukan tipikal Hidan sama sekali. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Inoichi meningkatkan frekuensinya melihat jam tangan beberapa detik sekali.

"Well, pikirkan ucapanmu. Kembalilah saat kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan padaku. Aku ada urusan bisnis!" ucap Inoichi dingin sambil menutup pintu.

Hidan segera menahan Inoichi.

"Tunggu, Pak."

Hidan merogoh saku celananya dan begitu menarik tangannya darisana, ia menunjukkan sebuah kotak hitam mungil ke hadapan Inoichi yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Lihat, Pak. Di dalam kotak ini ada cincin untuk gadismu," katanya sambil menunjukkan isi kotak.

Inoichi tercekat.

"Aku mencintai anakmu, Pak. Dia sangat cantik dan dia akan menjadi pengantin paling cantik di muka bumi ketika dia berjalan menuju altar dengan menggenggam tangan ayahnya di hari ketika aku menikahinya. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku berjanji padamu dan Jashin sama bahwa aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Kau tahu, dia segalanya bagiku seperti halnya bagimu..."

Inoichi terkejut. Mata biru Inoichi menatap tajam mata Hidan. Pemuda sialan ini baru saja melamar putri tersayangnya. Setidaknya, Inoichi menghargai lamaran itu yang sama sekali tidak ia sangka akan keluar dari mulut pemuda ini. Ia tidak menyangka Hidan benar-benar serius dengan putrinya sampai berani mengutarakan lamaran padanya sebagai ayah Ino, padahal Hidan sendiri tahu bagaimana Inoichi tidak menyukainya. Inoichi mencoba menemukan celah dimana dia bisa menolak lamaran itu. Ia ingin melihat ketidakseriusan di mata pemuda sialan itu. Ia mencoba mengingat kesalahan-kesalahan Hidan untuk menjatuhkannya. Dibandingkan dengan laki-laki yang pernah mendekati anak gadisnya, pemuda sialan di depannya ini bukan apa-apa. Baiklah, untuk menyakiti Hidan, kita sebut saja satu persatu mulai dari musuh abadinya yaitu Shikamaru sang CEO Nara Corp yang bergerak di bidang industri otomotif, Kiba si womanizer yang mewarisi perusahaan minyak Inuzuka Oils, Sai yang meskipun sinting dan agak tidak normal tapi seniman berbakat, Hatake Kakashi yang komikus terkenal itu, dan yang terakhir adalah Gaara sang Kazekage penguasa negeri berpasir Sunagakure. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hidan? Dia cuma arsitek selengean yang menganut aliran sesat Jashinisme dan tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Pak?"

"Aku sedang berpikir, bodoh!" gertak Inoichi sambil menjitak kepala Hidan.

Inoichi menimbang-nimbang. Hidan gelisah dan tidak sabar sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak. Bagaimana jika lamarannya ditolak? Ia tahu persis bagaimana ketidaksukaan Inoichi padanya yang terekspresikan secara jelas dan nyata dalam setiap sikapnya pada Hidan, tapi meskipun Inoichi tidak suka padanya, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia boleh jadi cuma arsitek, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan barisan para mantan yang menawan, tapi soal keseriusan ia tidak perlu diragukan.

Setelah nyaris seperempat jam berdiri dengan gelisah, akhirnya Inoichi buka suara.

"Apa kau yakin kau akan diterima?"

"Ah entahlah."

Inoichi menjitak kepala Hidan lagi.

"Kau harus berpikir positif! Laki-laki macam apa kau ini!"

Hidan mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir keras, dan mencoba membentuk pikiran-pikiran positif.

"Sekarang ucapkan pikiran positifmu keras-keras, baka."

Dengan polos, Hidan menuruti Inoichi.

"Aku yakin Pak Inoichi menerimaku jadi menantunya!" teriak Hidan.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian,

"Nah itu kau sudah tahu jawabannya," jawab Inoichi sambil berbalik badan.

Hidan tercengang.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia segera memeluk erat Inoichi dari belakang sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa malam ini tidak berlangsung sealot yang dia bayangkan.

"Terimakasih, ayah mertua! Ah aku selalu tahu kau sebenarnya menyukaiku!"

Inoichi melepaskan pelukan erat Hidan.

"Baka, cepat pulang sana!"

.

_._

Sesuai janji, kafe Red Moon pukul 4 sore.

Tadi Ino segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai fashion editor supaya ia bisa datang ke tempat janjian tepat waktu. Sudah tiga minggu baik Ino maupun Hidan tidak pergi bersama lagi, larut dalam pusara rutinitas pekerjaan masing-masing. Maklum saja, ini sudah mendekati tahun baru dimana Ino harus mempersiapkan berbagai macam ulasan tentang tren-tren terbaru di musim depan dan Hidan harus segera menyelesaikan proyeknya merancang gedung-gedung.

Begitu Ino memasuki Red Moon, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok pria berambut perak yang mestinya mudah dikenali di keramaian. Dan voila, seseorang yang dicarinya ada di sudut dekat jendela. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam favoritnya. Ino melangkah kesana dengan debaran tak tertata yang menjadi hingar dalam dada. Rasanya seperti kencan pertama saja.

"Hai, Hi chan, apa aku telat?"

Hidan menggeleng. She's always so damn gorgeous, pikirnya.

Begitu Ino duduk, ia pun mulai bercerita soal rutinitasnya yang melelahkan, bagaimana kecanduannya pada kopi semakin parah, dan bagaimana teman-teman masa SMA-nya satu persatu mulai menikah.

"Jadi... Sahabatku menikah bulan depan dan dia ingin aku jadi bridesmaidnya. Lalu, teman segengku menikah dua minggu setelahnya dan lagi-lagi aku jadi bridesmaid. Aku senang melihat mereka bahagia."

Hidan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pun berkomentar, "Kau tidak mau menikah juga seperti mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku mau menikah. Hanya saja... Ayahku kelihatannya tidak terlalu suka padamu tanpa aku tahu kenapa dan aku juga tidak tahu kapan saat yang tepat. Waktu selalu menjadi tanda tanya."

"Kalau begitu tutup matamu lalu buka kedua telapak tanganmu dan berdoalah."

"Tunggu, apa kau berusaha mengajariku menjadi penganut Jashinisme lagi?" Ino mulai curiga.

"Damn lakukan saja apa kataku bitch, pada intinya kau tetap berdoa kan, entah kau tujukan doamu untuk Jashin sama atau tidak."

Ino pun menurut. Ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan dan menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya. Dalam hati, ia memanjatkan sebuah doa supaya ia bisa segera menikah mengingat usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh empat dan baginya itu sudah cukup tua. Tidak hanya itu, membayangkan sebuah gaun pernikahan berwarna putih yang panjang dan bunga-bunga Sakura di musim semi. Ia memang ingin menikah di musim semi karena selain udaranya yang menyenangkan, saat itu pula bunga-bunga bermekaran.

"Buka matamu."

Ino membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sebuah kotak mungil berwarna hitam dengan cincin perak di dalamnya telah ada di hadapannya. Ino menatap Hidan dengan tidak percaya dan keterkejutan yang tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Hi chan... Ini..."

"Untukmu," kata Hidan sambil meraih kedua tangan Ino dalam genggamannya. Dengan sekali tarikan napas dan tatapan tertuju pada sepasang mata biru di hadapannya,

"Will you marry me, Yamanaka Ino? Aku sudah bicara pada ayahmu dan kau tinggal memilih gaunmu nanti."

Ino menatap Hidan tidak percaya dan ia benar-benar bahagia sampai-sampai kebahagiaan itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya melalui senyum dan binar bahagia pada kedua mata birunya. Dan ia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk segera menjawab.

Diraihnya rahang Hidan dan seiring jarak di antara mereka yang semakin lenyap, bibir keduanya pun bertemu untuk kemudian saling memagut. Ino tidak menyangka bahwa Hidan akan menjadi pria yang menunggunya di altar, berjanji untuknya, dan menjadi seseorang yang pertama ia lihat di pagi hari juga terakhir dilihatnya di malam hari. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa dari sekian pria, justru pria di hadapannyalah yang menjadi pemilik atas dirinya, sang tulang rusuk. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Ino tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan Hidan bisa merasakan senyuman Ino dalam ciuman itu yang juga membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Bahagia.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this short one shot... I'm feeling very appreciated<p>

Dan tolong, if you don't mind, put some review for me :D kritik, saran, dan tanggapan akan diterima dengan lapang dada ^^


End file.
